bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sū Kurosaki
| image = | race = ( ) | birthday = | gender =Male | height =5' 8" | weight =130 lbs | blood type =O | affiliation =Saint City Saint's Corps (loosely) | previous affiliation =Shark Bay | occupation =Substitute Shinigami | previous occupation =Student | team = | previous team = | partner =Shari | previous partner =Alister | base of operations =Saint City | relatives =Unnamed Sister (deceased) Unnamed Shinigami Father Unnamed Mother Alister (adoptive father) | education =Saint High School | shikai =Kaiōsei | bankai =Kosei Kaiōsei | storyline =Worlds End | roleplay =None }} "Ice cold stare followed by a warm heart" - Fenix-Taichō (黒幸・数, "Kurosaki Suu") is a Human who obtained Shinigami powers after his sister’s death in their home of Shark Bay. He fled his home and now he takes refuge in Saint City, trying to live as normal a life as he can. Having taken the place of his former sensei Alister as the shinigami representative he serves as the cities protector against the spiritual attacks of Hollows and other threats. As the representative he also has met with the mysterious organization that Alister had been a member of known as the Saint's Corps. This organization drafted him so that they may attempt to save two of their fallen members, this mission was partially successful as Alister choose to transfer his life to his student, passing on his knowledge to the young shinigami rather than letting a lost soul escape his prison. Personality Sū was considered a fierce fighter by Alister; considering he had to survive on his own for some time before living there and having had to go through harsh environments in order to carve his way of life. In combat, Sū has been shown to be aggressive, showing little mercy. A constant form of attack was his style as he displayed frightening skills which were beat into him by his teacher; he was told that if he kept on the offensive he could overcome any obstacle. This however was thankfully countered by his levelheadedness, showing that he had a sense of resolution, and a clear thought pattern, this made sure he did not lose his focus while on missions. As a child, Sū wasn't so bold. He was warm, silent, and not the most vocal as he seemed to be afraid of his own shadow; appearing shy, he wanted to become stronger. His level-headiness remained though: he thought clearly, and thrived to do his best in all situations. As he grew older, he grew out of her shyness, and he took on a more mature personality. His goal to become stronger was started when he met the members of Saint's Corps, as they got him started with harsh training regiment which allowed him to survive any obstacle, no matter what the odds. Saint's Corps also trained Sū in the usage of Jinzen which allowed him to form his own zanpakutō, which is seen during his battle against the hollow who killed Alister as he awoke his shikai and froze it to death, saving Shari which then opened the rift that allowed the group to travel to limbo. Appearance Suu's Full Body.png Suu2.jpg Sporting long black hair and green eyes, Sū is a young man that is often seen wearing a school uniform which consists of black pants and a white polo shirt. When not in school, he is seen wearing street clothes normally jeans and a t-shirt. While in shinigami form unlike other shinigami, he is not seen wearing a Shihakushō instead he wears a long red hooded shirt that has a grey center and black sleeves; he also wears black pants and open toed shoes. History Before he became a soul reaper he lived with his parents in Shark Bay, helping his mother raise his little sister as his father was always busy with his job. As he grew up, he played in the park near his home. On the day of the incident, he was out with his sister when a meteor shower happened raining burning rocks from the sky. As he tried to save his sister, he was struck by one and his body was crushed on one side while she was crushed completely. Saddened, he screamed out in agony and in pain as his heart beat slower and slower. Soon after he lost consciousness, he thought he was dead until he heard sirens and when he opened his eyes the side that was under the large rock started to glow as he awakened a power deep within his soul as he transcended the realms of normal humans and had became a shinigami. As he sat up in his new form, he saw a mysterious individual shrouded in shadows tap his sister’s soul with the hilt of his sword and she vanished. When he approached the man, he saw it was his own father discovering the secret that he had hidden from his family for years. After this, he fled and several years later he was found in a city on the other side of the world known as Saint City, although due to the high concentration of hollows the name is an oxymoron. As he arrived in Saint City, he met Alister who sensed him as soon as he entered the the city limits. Taking him under his wing as the most dangerous thing to another shinigami is an untrained one. Five years is put into his training as he is able to materialize his zanpakutō as well as fight using Hakuda as well as Kidō. This however, is cut short, shortly before his junior year of high school Alister is killed by a Vasto Lorde level hollow during a raid on the city. Plot Worlds End arc A few months after his junior year starts, he is drafted into the Saint's Corps in order to save two individuals from limbo, a place where souls are neither dead nor alive. Sū is then trained in how to release his shinigami powers even further than his master had taught him previously. As he trains against Mason J. Rhodes, Tenmu Kurayami and Yue Kurayami as well as Kaiōsei herself, he learned how to use his shikai as well as refine his other skills such as his Teiōdan and Kidō. Soon after, he faces off against a Vasto Lorde the very same that killed his Sensei a few months prior. *WEA: Creation (first appearance) *WEA: Generation *WEA: Salvation *WEA: Infiltration *WEA: Satisfaction Swing of Memories arc *SOM: Genesis Equipment *'Forked Dagger:' As an easier way of using his Teiōdan without having to constantly apply the seal to multiple items in battle he carries two forked daggers hidden in his sleeves attached to wires generated by his reishi. These are kept in a special sheath on the underside of his forearm for ease of access. *'Reishi Wire:' This is a special wire that is created by his reishi and connected to his forked daggers. The length and density are determined by his will and control over his spiritual energy. *'Substitute Shinigami Badge:' As the representative of Saint City he was given the badge that once belonged to Alister to use after he became a member of saint's Corps. With it he is able to leave his body to fight hollows without a mod-soul, detect hollows and it is invisible to non-spiritual aware humans. Unlike the badge owned by Ichigo, Kugo or Raian his is white and the symbol is black. *'Reishi Blocking Spear:' Sū has a spear in his possession that allows him to block the reishi of those he pierces with it, ironically the spear head itself is made from reishi. Powers and Abilities *'Large Spiritual Pressure:' For being the son of a former shinigami, and potential captain of the , Sū has a considerable amount of spiritual energy. His high levels are contributed to his lineage as well as his near death experience triggering a spell that was placed on him by his father to awaken his dormant powers. Like other hybrids it tends to leak out considerably and he finds it hard to fully control in stressful situations. *' User: '''As he channels his reishi into his legs he is able to jump incredible distances as well as run at high rates of speed. While using his speed he can evade attacks that would normally kill an ordinary human. It was said by Kaito that his speed reminded him of flash steps but without a sound as if he wasn't moving at all as he vanished on the spot and reappeared in the same spot after his attack was executed. **'Teiōdan''' (帝王段, Emperor's Steps or Sovereign Steps): Unlike other shinigami Sū can use to move great distances but by using a mixture of Kidō and standard Hohō rather than regular Shunpo or even Sonido. By chanting a special incantation a seal unique to this art is created and with this he is able to move instantly from place to place in a flash of light. *'Kidō User:' His usage of kido stems from his knowledge and understanding of the art, he had studied kidō under Alister where he amazed him with his skill, as he took to a fish to water while using it. He is able to use hadō spells without the incantation but bakudo's still require one above level 65. *' Specialist:' As the representative of Saint City Sū has had an aptitude for using zanjutsu often not even using his shikai release when fighting unless the time was right. His skills with his sealed zanpakutō earned him the name "phantom cutter" as he was able to take down his opponents using the minimum amount of damage. **'Unnamed Energy Attack:' Having learned this from Alister after his sensei gave his life to save them while in limbo; to use Sū has to channel the energy around him into his sealed zanpakutō and fire it by swinging his blade. He can also retain the energy inside the blade to increase the power and cutting power of his sword. *' Specialist:' Having been trained by Alister in the battle techniques of the shinigami, he has a considerably high aptitude for hand to hand combat. As he severed as the shinigami rep of Saint City he had to learn how to fight without using his zanpakutō, with this he then mastered the art of as well as . Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Kaiōsei that appears in the Zanpakutō Escapement arc, see Kaiōsei (Spirit) For Kaiōsei's Bankai manifestation that appears during Jinzen, see Kosei Kaiōsei. Kaiōsei (海王星, "Neptune") is the name of Sū's zanpakutō and when sealed it takes the form of a basic katana, with an intricate pattern on the hilt and on the blade the characters that spell out "Hiōja" or "Ice King." * Shikai: To release he calls out "Freeze over the land" (氷結上其の陸, "hyōketsu ue sono riku") and after that the blade changes form to split into a Daishō-pair where the katana is stated to have a snowflake shaped crossguard while the wakizashi has a crossguard shaped like a star. The blade of the katana is clear blue and the wakizashi is colored navy blue. Shikai Special Ability: His shikai special ability is that of an ice-type zanpakutō named after the planet neptune. With its power he is able to control and manipulate ice on a molecular level by removing the heat from a target to freeze it from the inside out. By manipulating this power he is able to freeze entire areas by stabbing his katana into the ground and drawing out the heat. The odd part about his zanpakutō is that his katana contains his first ability but his wakizashi contains a different power over ice as he can fire a large wolf shaped from ice from the tip of his second blade, giving him two separate abilities. :Hyōki: (氷期, "Glacial Period") One of the abilities granted to his Wakizashi allows Sū the ability to control the moisture in the air around him to a limited degree as well as on a grand scale. Using this power he is able to cause it to rain hail to increase the range of his ice based powers. He is able to use this power in both shikai and bankai. ::Hyōsetsu (氷雪, "Ice and Snow") Using this power as an extension of Hyōki and lower key version of his bankai ability known as Hokkyokuken. This power allows him to flash freeze a target with one swing of his katana as he releases a large burst of arctic winds, this technique also carries the ability to create frozen razor winds. :Tsurara: (氷柱, "Icicle") This technique is a basic unit of his shikai power and with it he instantly freezes the vapor in the air and fire it as razor sharp daggers. :Hikiba (氷牙, "Ice Fang") This is his signature technique and one that he takes great pride in using as it is the only one not bound to a single swords power. Using this he is able to fire a large wolf jaw shaped energy blast that is able to freeze whatever it touches as it moves through the air. This is usable in shikai and bankai. *'Bankai:' Kosei Kaiōsei (古聖 海王星, "Ancient Sage of Neptune"): causes ice to flow from his blades onto Sū as his twin blades fuse into a Tachi with a large star shaped snowflake crossguard. The blade and hilt are sterling white and as the ice continues to flow it forms into the shape of a wolf head on his right arm as he gains ice armor on his shoulders and on his legs it forms into ice wolf claws as well as an ice tail running down his back. On his head he gains an ice hood that has wolf ears ontop of it. Bankai Special Ability: While in bankai his two shikai abilities fuse into one solitary ability allowing him to control ice as well as generate it. :Hokkyokuken (北極圏, "Arctic Circle"): This technique is the most powerful form of his Hyōsetsu ability and like it stems from the Hyōki. Using this he is able to generate winds that reach temperatures far colder than anything known to the world of the living, at least not since the last ice age. Using these winds he can launch crippling razor winds as well as freeze a target from the inside out as long as they inhale his frozen air. :Chakuhyō (着氷, "Ice Accretion") Using his Hyōki ability he is able to cause frostbite within a target by having the hail or cold rain touch a living substance or individual. While it is slow moving and slow acting but it has the ability to slow the actions of those afflicted as their bodies nerves freeze and they are unable to move properly. Trivia *Sū's theme song is Hero Without a Name by the group according to his author. *Although he has the surname of Kurosaki it is not confirmed or denied that he shares a relation to or Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki as his surname translates to Dark Harvest (黒幸) whereas Ichigo's surname translates to Black Small Peninsula (黒崎) and although the kanji for Ahatake's name and Sū's name are the same I highly doubt the meanings are the same. *His Teiōdan is inspired by the Flying Thunder God of the Naruto Series. *The artwork used here for Sū's appearance was drawn by Kisuru1994 on Deviantart, I do not own the image all credit goes to her. Category:Shinigami Category:Human